Secrets of the Heart
by DreamCatcher16
Summary: Aya Kinomoto, left her former team in search of better challenges & friendship, but what she finds she never expected to. KaiOC M16
1. In the Beginning

* disclaimer: i do not in any way own beyblade, i only own the characters i created. *   
  
PLEASE READ: This story is dedicated to ShadowGirl3 who inspired me to write a fanfic instead of just reading stories.   
  
gurl your the greatest with your funnie comedie/ sad drama fic~ i really hope you decide to stay with us at fanfiction.net please don't leave us, and remember your fans are hear for you.   
  
* Summary: * this is a fic about an original character i created.* (this is a kai/my own romance fic ^,^'), Aya Kinomoto, left her former team in search of better challenges, friendship, and.....love, but what she finds she never expected to.   
  
Kai/Aya pairing,.... maybe some Ray/Mariah..... The mysterery is how are aya and ray connected? how come   
  
Kai looks so familiar to aya? PlEaSe R&R to find out!!!!!!   
  
* Warning: i have no clue what so ever on how to start a fic but i'm gonna try ok?  
  
"..." = talking  
  
'...' = thinking  
  
( .....) = my blabbering lol  
  
// ........// = bit beast talking  
  
************* In the beggining*********Chapter one****  
  
~~~~~~~~ Aya and craig (locker room)~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The locker room was dark and empty, she had broken the light's in her anger. Once again her teammate's had abused her once again, not mentally or physically but emotionally.The door to the locker room slammed open, and an angry male with dark brown hair and honeybrown eyes stepped inside.  
  
"Aya what's your fucking problem, eh?!" the male shot out. \  
  
"You are Craig!!" Aya screamed back.   
  
" Well i'm not the one leaving beyblade battles right in the middle of them , now am i? " Craig replied in a lame tone.   
  
" Listen Craig! You embarrassed me in front of all those people. everyday i go through the same thing with you guys! i get made fun of, yelled at sometimes even hitted by you freaks! just for making one lousy mistake!" aya pointed out. Aya continued " oh yeah not to mention i get no respect, i'm treated live a damn slave, i have to dress and act like a boy, and go by the name Jason Matchett just to be around you guys or beyblade!!!!! Shall i continue or is that enough crap for you to take in!!!!"   
  
Craig stared at her angrily, rose his arm and struck Aya before she could do anything. All aya felt was pain, pain and fear. This was the 3rd time this week craig had hit her. Craig walked out and said one last thing before slamming the door.   
  
"Yell at me one more time like that and your dead". At those last words only one thought went through her head. ' I have to get out of here while i still can'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Aya (her hotel room)~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aya was lying on her bed wondering if this was the right thing to do, ' What if i get caught running away from the team?' she thought. ' what if Craig catches me? i wonder how dead i'll be then?' As these thoughts ran threw her head she got up and started packing up her stuff into her navy and black back pack. She threw in all her cloths, brush , tooth brush and all of her other items, she looked around the room wondering if she forgot anything, she spotted her two most valuble things, next to her beyblade, on her dresser. There stood her her stuffed wolf cub she had since she was a little girl, it was a light blue and silver wolf toy. Her other item was her most valued, it was a silver locket shaped as a wolf's tooth, it had a wolf slightly etched on it. It was very important to her, she opened the locket to stare at a piture of her mother and father holding her when she was born. As she stared and thought about those happy days, a knock came from the door.  
  
"Aya! hello? Aya! i have to tell you something" a person called. It's was craig once again, everytime he hit aya he would come to her room all sorry and try to apalogize to her, but it always sounded ad fake as a three dollar bill."Aya listen i'm really sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have hit you" craig said to the closed door, it was a good thing she locked it. She quitely crept to the bathroom taking her bag, now with her stuffed toy in it, with her. As she entered the bathroom she could her craig's voice calling her name, "Aya, are you awake?" craig said in a loud whisper.   
  
Aya turned on the knob to the shower and pretended to be in the bathroom the whole time. ' If i'm quite he'll just walk away and come back later, by then i'll be gone' she thought as she sat down on the floor. She heard Craig calling her name a few more times before she could faintly hear his foots steps walk away.   
  
"Well that was close" she said to the empty bathroom. Aya looked at the locket in her hand, she put the locket around her neck and got up off the floor. " This look won't do me any good" she said as she stared at the bathroom mirror. She pulled out a navy baggy hooded sweater and a navy and black baseball cap from her back pack. She pulled the the sweater over her white half top and black vest she already had on. she took one last look at her raven black, shoulder lenth hair before twisting it up in to her baseball hat, making her self look like a guy, or Jason Matchett as she was known as.   
  
She stood in front of the mirror, the only really visible distinction it was her was the the fact that the two side ways triangles on her face still showed. They were a deep royal blue markings (kind of like kai's but only one triangle, and smaller) she didn't have any thing to hind it with so she'd have to chance it.  
  
She turned off the shower, and walked out into the main room. " Shit, now he thinks i'm out of the shower" she said quitely to no one in particulair. She quickly ran out to the small deck that came out of her room, she could hear Craig outside her door.  
  
"Aya! open up I know your in there!" Craig yelled to the locked door. Just then Aya remembered Craig had the spare keycard to her room. Aya glanced to the side of the deck an noticed a latter 7 feet away from rail. She stood up on the rail getting ready to jump, but before she did she heard two voices close to her, on the other deck were her other teammates besides Craig.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Aya outside hotel (latter)~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aya quickly jumped, taking a huge chance of being caught or falling 4 stories, but she had to get away from this hell hole. She soared threw the air and grabbed on to the latter, hanging 4 stories up. She tried pulling herself all the way up but her back pack was straining her, after what felt like forever to her she managed to pull her self on. As she was stepping down the latter she noticed it made alot of noise.  
  
' Just great, the sun is just setting now, if they look down now they'll see me for sure' she thought to her self. she'd be dead if they seen her. She pratically prayed for her not to be spotted, but the prayer was ignored.  
  
"HEY! GET BACK HERE!!!" aya heard two guys shout. she knew exactly who they were. One was Mitch, a football player built guy with a buzz cut, he had sandy blonde hair and grey eyes. The other was Kirk, a real *ladies man*, he was always after girls. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and most girls described him *gorgeous*, but hell no not her.   
  
"GET BACK HERE JASON!!" she heard them yell over and over. (Honestly, do you really think she'll stop, lol)  
  
Just as aya got to about the first storie, her foot slipped on the step and she plunged towards the ground, Though not a little bit of noise along the way. The only noise she mad was her hitting the ground, hard on the pavement.  
  
"Uhhhhhh" aya moaned as she got up, she had fallen alot more then that before so a storie wasn't that much for her. She clutched her arm while she staggered to get her balance. She looked up at Mitch's and Kirk's deck but they weren't there, that wasn't a good sign. She could feel blood drip down her arm which she landed on, at least no one would notice and make a fuss seeing as it was under her sweater. She started walking quitely and turned around the corner of the hotel, and there she stood face to face with Craig. His honey brown eyes locked on her icy blue ones.  
  
*****************ThE AuThOrS bAbBlInG*****************************************************  
  
Sorry guys for ending it there, lol cliff hanger!!!! sorry to say but my normal chapters won't be this long. Yeah i know this chapter may not make much sense or might have to much detail in it but i wanted to introduce the story, characters and the problem for the story. Don't worry chappie 2 will be much better as i'll be introducing more characters, ones you guys and gals will find very familiar, lol......... well i'm already working on chapter 2, i'll give you one hint about it! FIST FIGHT but who will it be! o.0 you'll have to wait and see!!! i'm hoping for at least 3 maybe 5 reviews! how does that sound? can you guys pull it off?  
  
OH!!!! i THINK I FINALLY FIGURED OUT THE PAIRINGS! tell me what you guys think of these other 3:  
  
* Rei/Mariah  
  
*Tyson/Hilary(hilary's in the new season)  
  
*max/emily (ummmm emily is around there age right?)  
  
oh i forgot to mention! pratically every one is 16 ok? except Aya cause she's born in december kay?  
  
well peace out guys!!  
  
DreamCatcher16 


	2. Saved

* disclaimer: i do not in any way own beyblade, i only own the characters i created. *   
  
PLEASE READ: ummm the person sighed ^^ asked a question, saying which season is this story based on? well it's a little bit of both really, the characters are around 16 so it's kind of after the seasons, it has a few characters from both and some i've made, when new characters come you guys should check out my site, there might be pitures of them up. I don't watch the show a whole lot but i love reading these fics so i decided to right one.  
  
* Summary: * this is a fic about an original character i created.* (this is a kai/my own romance fic ^,^'), Aya Kinomoto, left her former team in search of better challenges, friendship, and.....love, but what she finds she never expected to. Kai/Aya pairing,.... maybe some Ray/Mariah..... The mystery is how are aya and ray connected? how come Kai looks so familiar to aya? PlEaSe R&R to find out!!!!!!   
  
* Warning: i have no clue what so ever on how to right a good fic! that and i don't have spell checker!  
  
"..." = talking  
  
'...' = thinking  
  
( .....) = my blabbering lol  
  
  
  
PLEASE READ: sorry for the long wait my internet did work for like a month so i couldn't post! That and now that school started i'm like way busy, PLUS i have hockey! so i'm sorry if in the future my updates anr longer than this! Oh and i might not have time to write long chapters so sorry if there to short from now on kay! WELL ON WITH THE FIC!!!!  
  
*********** ********* Chapter2 ********Saved****** ***********  
  
last time   
  
"Uhhhhhh" aya moaned as she got up, she had fallen alot more then that before so a storie wasn't that much for her. She clutched her arm while she staggered to get her balance. She looked up at Mitch's and Kirk's deck but they weren't there, that wasn't a good sign. She could feel blood drip down her arm which she landed on, at least no one would notice and make a fuss seeing as it was under her sweater. She started walking quitely and turned around the corner of the hotel, and there she stood face to face with Craig. His honey brown eyes locked on her icy blue ones.  
  
Outside hotel  
  
Aya backed up only to bump into Kirk and Mitch. She was in deep trouble, she tried this once before and it didn't turn out well. Last time she got caught at the door, she ended up with a black eye and a very sore body for 3 weeks.  
  
"Where you going hun?" craig stated.  
  
"None of your damn buisness!" aya snapped. ' I'm not getting caught again ' aya thought to her self.  
  
"Awww but we thought you liked us!" Mitch said in a deep voice. Mitch quickly moved towards aya and put his arms under hers, keeping her in a tight arm lock which severly hurt her arm.  
  
"Let go of me!!" aya shout while struggling to be freed.  
  
"Like I'm really going to do that" Mitch said sarcastically.  
  
"Strugglings useless!" Kirk stated with a smirk on his face. He was right, as long as her arm was injured and that giant mitch had her , she didn't have a chance.  
  
"I warned you aya" Craig stated.   
  
"GO FUCK A BUG YOU NEEDLE DICK BUG FUCKER!" aya shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
" I TOLD YOU THE NEXT TIME YOU YELLED AT ME LIKE THAT I WAS GOING TO KILL-" but craig was cut off as aya spit on his face.  
  
"Oh.... your gonna pay for that bitch" craig stated as he wiped aya's saliva of his cheek.  
  
"OH YEAH! guess again" aya said as she used her heel to kick and push one of Mitch's shins in backwards. This causing mitch to let go off her. She quickly took her silver blade out of her back pocket and launched it at the ground making it bounce up on the hotel wall and back into her hands. Brown and grey rocks and dust flew everywhere. This was her chance to run and she took off down the road, turning this way and that into alley ways making an escape.  
  
**********Aya ***************  
  
' ok i think i can take a break soon' aya thought to her self , 'a few more blocks and I should be safe.' aya keep running and running. She turned into another alley.  
  
'OK around this corner and i'll be at the T.V shop, i should be able to rest around there." aya thought. She turned the corner and..................................BOOM!.........aya had a wall or something, she tumbled backwards and landed on her butt.  
  
"Uhhhhh....... who put that wall there?" aya mumbled to no one in particular.  
  
Aya looked up, her vision a bit blurry, there were two males starring down at her. The one with Black hair and amber eyes held out his hand.  
  
"Hey are you ok?" the male with black hair asked.  
  
"y..yy..yeah i'm fine" aya replied in her fake boy voice, which was a total lie. "ummm what did I hit?" aya asked curiously.  
  
"Oh no worries you just hit my friend here, no biggie" The male stated. " My name is Rei" the male continued. " And my friend here is Kai." Kai had navy hair with grey in the front, and his eyes were a deep brown. Aya looked at them both wondering were she seen them before, she knew where but wasn't quite sure. (( lol isn't it obvious! the blade breakers of coarse lol well back to the fic))  
  
"Ummm my names Jason Matchett" aya lied.  
  
"Aren't you that guy from the beybattle earlier?" Kai asked, speaking for the first time and pointing at the display window. Sure enough the display t.v's had the news on, and there it showed her running from the ring.   
  
" Yeah... about that-" but aya was cut by the person who spoke behind her.  
  
"There you are jason! we were looking every where for you" Kirk spoke up from behind aya.  
  
"Are these your team mates?" Rei asked aya, but only recieved a nod from her.  
  
"Let's go back to the hotel Jason, it's late" Craig said as he went up to aya and clutched her 'bad arm'. But aya didn't stay around for an answer. Aya pulled her arm from him and ran down the street. Criag, Kirk and Mitch ran after her leaving a confused Rei and Kai.  
  
"Should we follow them?" Rei asked Kai. Kai was hesitant but gave a nod and they followed.  
  
**************In the alley***********  
  
Aya ran at full speed ziz zagging all the way in hopes of losing them, but to no availe she had no luck. Quickly she turned into an alley. As she ran she looked behind her to see if they were following her, but as she did ....BOOM! ... she ran in to a metal cage fence with barbed wire on the top. 'great, a dead end.' aya thought to herself.  
  
"There's no where to go!" Craig yelled from the entrance to the alley way. Aya turned around but was pinned to the fence by Craig.  
  
"I'll give you ONE last chance to come quitley" Craig said in whisper, just inches from her face.  
  
"no" she replied in a quite and stubborn voice. She wasn't going back there, she didn't care how much pain she felt right now it wasn't as bad as going back with craig. Still pinned to the fence by craig stong arms, she just stared in his eyes, Craig leaned closed to her and pressed his lips a against hers. Aya's eyes shot wide open.She tried to avoid it but failed, Craig pulled his lips from hers and whispered in her ear, " your going to feel so much pain you'll be begging to come back."  
  
"Never" aya replied in a scared and shocked tone. He practically gave her 'the kiss of death'. Now more and more she struggled to get free. It was no use, she was already to deep in emotional and physical pain. She had one thing left, her mental emotions. He would never break that on her, it was all she had left. All she had to do was concentrate on that it would be over soon.  
  
Craig pushed her forcefully to the ground. Aya hit the cement hard, tears welled up in her eyes but she forced them to stay in. Her whole body was numb on the cold cement. Craig towered over her looking down.  
  
"Your far to headstrong Aya" Craig said staring at her. He put his foot on her stomache and pushed, harder every second. She could feel a scream coming up her throat but would only let out small grunts. The pain kept coming and coming and it wasn't going to stop if craig had any thing to do with it.  
  
Suddenly there were two big thuds on metal. Craig stopped his assult and turned around, there on the ground by the dumpster was Mitch and Kirk, all beat up to hell. Rei was standing there beside them, unharmed. Kai was there to, over by the brick wall leaning on it.   
  
"Your call" Rei said simply, turning to Kai.  
  
Kai calmly walked over to Craig. Craig gave Kai those 'get the fuck out of here' glares.   
  
"You better go before I punch the living shit out of yah!" Craig half yelled.  
  
"I'd like to see you do that" Kai stated calmly.  
  
"FINE! if you want to see it so badly, i'll show you!" Craig yelled full force while lodging a punch straight for Kai's face. Kai stepped back a bit and quickly used his own fist to catch craigs from coming towards him. Kai squezzed Craigs fist until it went numb, leaving his fist useless for the moment.   
  
The fight went on with multiple hits on each person. Kai let out one last punch on Craigs face sending him flying back into the metal cage fence.   
  
"That was awesome Kai" Rei yelled while coming over. Rei stopped to help aya to her feet.  
  
"Are you ok?" Rei asked the injured so called boy.  
  
"You better watch yourself next time cause we won't always be here to help" Kai said in a rude tone. Aya just stared at him, into the eyes of the person who helped, who saved her life. If it wasn't for him she would have probably already be on her way to the hostpital. Kai just looked at her and turned to walk away.  
  
"I'm going back to the room" Kai said quietly while walking away. Aya just kept on staring at him until he turned out of the alley and out of sight, She was snapped out of this state when ray spoke up.  
  
"Hey are you ok" He began " Oh don't mind Kai he's like that,but maybe I should take you to a doct-"  
  
"NO DOCTOR!" aya interupted, she couldn't have any one find out 'Jason' was a girl.  
  
"ok ok no doctors, but you should at least come to the hotel for the night so we can fix your arm" Rei stated pointing to her arm, aya didn't notice until now that the blood from under her sweater seeped through and was visibly showing. Aya decided to agree to not be suspisous.  
  
"Alright then" aya agreed as she walked with Rei towards the hotel, this hotel will most likely be alot safer then the last.  
  
******Please Read!!!!**********  
  
WOW I THINK AYA MIGHT HAVE STARTED A CRUSH LOL WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!  
  
8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*  
  
  
  
well it may not be that important to you but i have a few facts to say about this fic.  
  
1) this fic is mostly based on season one, because i don't know anything about season 2 except that almost everyone looks 2 years younger and kai's in a prep school. ( Can some one please tell me what they think about the beyblade ppl in season 2? i'm mean do they look young or what? And did you notice in season one kai has brown eyes but in season 2 he has grey? weird eh?)  
  
2) Almost every one in the fic is 16, except aya, she's born in december so her b-day is late.  
  
3) A few of the characters may not play a big role in this fic. I'm not going to give kenny, max and maybe tyson big roles.  
  
4) I'm not going to make the bit beast talk alot.  
  
5) AND LAST i want you guys to tell me if you want me change any thing. BY THE WAY!!! I'm sorry my chapters are a bit boring but the story will get better! i have most of it planned. AND SORRY ABOUT THE FIST FIGHT! i made it sound like it was the main part but i never relized how hard it is to write a fight scene.  
  
WELL PLZ READ AND REVIEW, and flame if you want it won't bother me cause i know my fics not the best right now but it will get better! 


	3. Finding a Friend err maybe 'more' then a...

* disclaimer: i do not in any way own beyblade, i only own the characters i created. *   
  
* Summary: * this is a fic about an original character i created.* (this is a kai/my own romance fic ^,^'), Aya Kinomoto, left her former team in search of better challenges, friendship, and.....love, but what she finds she never expected to. Kai/Aya pairing,.... maybe some Ray/Mariah..... The mystery is how are aya and ray connected? how come Kai looks so familiar to aya? PlEaSe R&R to find out!!!!!!   
  
* Warning: i have no clue what so ever on how to right a good fic! that and i don't have spell checker! Remember That!  
  
"..." = talking  
  
'...' = thinking  
  
( .....) = my blabbering lol  
  
Last time  
  
"Alright then" aya agreed as she walked with Rei towards the hotel, this hotel will most likely be alot safer then the last.  
  
**************Chapter 3***************** Finding a friend*************  
  
  
  
Aya and Rei arrived at the hotel where the bladebreakers were staying. It was an average hotel and there was something really special about this place, it was safe.  
  
"Is the rest of your team mates here, Rei?" Aya asked in curiosity.  
  
"Yup" Rei replied. " Max and Tyson are in one room, And me and Kai are in another room." He continued.  
  
"Oh isn't there a kenny on your team?" Aya asked out of curiosity again.  
  
"Yeah but he's sick, so he couldn't make it." Rei answered matter of factly.  
  
"Oh I see, sooo Rei what brings your team to this city any way?" Aya asked as she walked up to the front desk.  
  
"Well there's a tournament in the next town, but the bus for there doesn't leave for two days so were just going to stay here until then." Rei answered. Following her to the front desk. "Hey Jason, you can share a room with me and kai, there's a pull out couch you can use if you want."   
  
Aya stopped to think about this, she was getting pretty low on money and it would save her quite a few bucks, but they could easily find out she's not who she seems. Then again she'll have to tell them sooner or later who she is. She thought about and then decided to.  
  
"Are you sure that wouldn't bug anyone" aya asked. "I mean I don't think Kai really likes me"  
  
"Nah it won't be a problem! Oh and don't mind Kai, he's always like that." Rei stated simply.  
  
"Alright but I'f i'm bothering you guys just tell me and i'll leave kay." Aya said.  
  
"Man Jason you worry way to much, it's not like were going to kick you out in the middle of the night." Rei replied.  
  
Rei and Aya made there way to the elavator and rode it to the to the 4th floor where the hotel room was. They walked down the hall, and Rei stopped in front of room 415, which was supposably his and kai's room. Rei unlocked and opened the door, and they both walk into the room. The room was a fairly big room, with two beds, a couch, a pretty big t.v. and quite a big bathroom. She even noticed two sliding doors that lead out onto a small deck.  
  
  
  
"Wow" was all she could manage to say. She look across the room and seen two people on the couch, one male with navy hair and one with blond. She reconized them from the championships, it was the other bladebreakers, Max and Tyson, who were watching t.v.  
  
"Hey guys listen up!" Rei yelled over the loud t.v., causing max to take the controler and turn the volume down. Rei continued talking " This here is Jason and he's gonna be staying with us tonight, kay guys."  
  
"Yup sure whatever" Tyson said resuming his attention back to the t.v. Max did the same.  
  
"As you can see they don't mind you here, and you can put you bag by the couch so we can clean your arm" Rei said to Aya, "Come to the bathroom so i can get the first aid kit" he continued.  
  
"Alright" aya said as she put her bag down beside the couch and headed for the bathroom.. When she came in the bath room Rei already had the first aid kit out on the counter.  
  
"Hey, can you sit on the counter so i can fix your face and your arm" Rei said pointing to the counter. Aya replied with a nod and went to the counter top. Normally aya never liked people taking care of her like this, but for some reason she knew she could trust Rei, that and she didn't want to arise suspision. Rei open the first aid kit and started to take out bandages, gause, alcohal etc.  
  
"Jason, can you roll up your sleeve so I can see just how bad your arm is?" Rei asked not taking his eyes off aya's arm.  
  
".....kay...." Aya replied as she rolled up her sleeve, revealing the wound. It was alot worse than she hoped and expected. All along the side of her arm, (above and below her elbow area), was cover in a crimson red/purple liquid. The scrape looked like hell froze over, that fall must have been harder than she thought.  
  
"Holy shit" was all Rei could say in a low voice. He took a cloth and poured some alcohal on it. "Jason, I'm not going to lie to you, this looks really bad and this alcohal is really going to hurt." Rei said still gawking at the large wound.  
  
"Yeah.... I know" aya said with a sigh. Rei carefully applied the cloth and Aya thought she was going to scream so loud or cry so hard that Rei and the others wouldn't have to think twice before calling her a girl. She bit her lip so hard to keep the scream in, she thought she was going to bite right threw it. After about 10 minutes of this pain which felt worse than the fall itself, Rei was done cleaning the cut.  
  
"Phew well know that that's over, we can bandage it" Rei said, and yet again only recieved a nod from Aya, As Rei started bandaging aya with gause and cloth he felt it was too quie, Rei started to clean the cuts and molted dirt on her face but then started a conversation.  
  
"You know what jason?"  
  
"what?"  
  
"You don't like to talk alot do you?"  
  
"Not in serious situations"  
  
"Well it's not serious any more so you can talk now"  
  
"Well I usually don't talk alot rei...........unless i'm mad"  
  
"Are you mad now? cause your talking"  
  
"No"  
  
"No what?"  
  
"No i'm not mad"  
  
"Well you must be if your talking"  
  
"........ stop confusing me Rei"  
  
"oh am I confusing you jason?"  
  
"Stop it Rei"  
  
"Stop what?"   
  
"you know what Rei!"  
  
"What do I know?"  
  
"Never mind"  
  
"Fine then" Rei started again "But do you know what Jason?"  
  
"What Rei?"  
  
"I'd be bawling my eyes out right now if i were you if I were you." Rei said, and they both laughed, as Rei finished aya's face and put the last bandage on, her face didn't need alot of bandages just two was enough.  
  
Rei stopped and and looked at Aya, as if he succeed in something, he had a smirk on his face. Aya stared at his eyes. This all seemed to familiar, as if she had this conversation before, as a matter of fact, Rei seemed way too familiar.   
  
" WHOA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" two loud voices rang from the main room and inturupted aya's thoughts.  
  
"What was that?" aya asked curiously.  
  
"Oh just Max and Tyson" Rei said staring at the closed bathroom door where max and tyson were on the other side.  
  
"What are they watching?" Aya asked while jumping of the counter and bending her left, injured, arm while examining her bandaged face in the mirror.  
  
" Just wrestling" Rei replied. (lol i thought they seemed the type to watch wrestling)   
  
"oh......." aya said simply and headed for the bathroom door.  
  
"where you going?" rei called.  
  
"just to the deck for some air" she replied. Aya walked out of the bathroom, passed max and tyson who weren't aware she was in the same room, and out the sliding doors to the small deck. She leaned over the railing, looking out at the night time city.  
  
'I found you Rei, even though not on purpose...... I can't believe it, i knew that conversation was way to familiar.' aya thought as she took out her locket from underneath her sweater and opened it up.  
  
On the left side, opposite of the picture of her parents holding her at birth, was a picture a three young children out side a small house. One little girl had icy blue eyes and black hair, that was her. She didn't change alot since then besides the fact she's alot taller and now she has blue streaks in her hair. Another little girl to the left of aya had pink hair and amber eyes and to the right of aya was a young boy who also had amber eyes and had black short hair.  
  
'You always tried to confuse me in our conversations, i used to get so mad...' aya thought looking up to the sky. She was suddenly distracted but a slight click noise. She listened harder it was more of a grinding noise and it was coming from over her head.  
  
'I wonder what that is? It must be coming from the roof ' she thought while going back threw the sliding doors. She head past Max and Tyson in the main room who once again weren't un-aware of her presence. Then past Rei who was on the bed.... reading, he didn't ask aya where she was going this time. Then out the door.  
  
She went straight for the stairs and went up two flights of stairs. The noise was louder here.  
  
'What the heck is that grinding noise? A fault in the air vent?' aya questioned in her head as she opened the door to the roof, her question was answered soon enough.  
  
There was Kai, leaning against the air vent box ((A/N: Is that what there called? ^ ^)) while his bey-blade spun on the cement, making alot of grinding and clattering noises.  
  
Kai glanced over and did, well nothing ((A/N: lol^^)) we just turned back and watch his blade grind into the roof.  
  
"Hey...." aya started, a bit un-comfortable. "Ummm thanks for earlier, I never had a chance to thank you cause you lef-"  
  
"I left" kai stated in a cocky voice, not making another comment about it. ((GOD HE'S RUDE~))  
  
'Geeze what's his problem?' Aya thought, not ever taking her eyes of Kai. A guy like this could kill in a second.  
  
"So what do you want?!?!" he said, obviously annoyed with aya. She stumbled a bit and glanced down to the ground. Kai's blade was still spinning.  
  
"ummm how about a battle?" aya questioned, Taking out her blade.  
  
"I don't train with amatures.." Kai stated in a low voice while stepping towards his blade and picking it up.  
  
"But with the tournament i thought you might-" she was inturupted.  
  
"I DON'T need your help!!" Kai walked off towards the door and opened it. The door slammed shut.  
  
"Fine then...........asswhole" aya mumbled. ((lol couldn't resist ^ ^ )) Aya went throught the door and there was no sigh of Kai. She headed back to the room and opened the door. Max and Tyson weren't there any more and Rei had fallen asleep on his bed with his book beside him. She looked around, Kai wasn't there..... he was gone, AGAIN!   
  
She walked over to the couch and plopped right down onto it and stared out the window.  
  
'I don't like this little Jason game I pull, and especially now that i found Rei.... I hate to lie to him. THESE are GOOD people! I know i can trust them.........' Aya's thoughts went through her head and still more came. ' That's It!! Tomorrow i'm gonna tell everyone who I am, there leaving for the tournament soon so it won't hurt to tell them.'   
  
Her eyes became heavy and she could feel sleep come over her. She tipped her hat over her eyes ((a/n:YES IT'S STILL ON!!!)) and leaned back on the couch. Her last thoughts ran through her head.  
  
' I finally found you ... cousin Rei...... and tomorow you'll know the real me.' and with that everything went black and it took her into a dreamless sleep.   
  
*******************Authors notes**************  
  
0.o so THAT'S WHAT REI WAS....LOL bet you guys were pretty pissed i didn't say anything until' they end.......If you guys wanna see some pics of aya and her bit beast you can you to www.freewebs.com/dream_catcher/ficart.html  
  
I added a new colored one which i am quite proud of........ the first two are old and not done very well. lol watch out if your volume is loud.... lol i nearly broke my ear drum a minute ago! lol ^^  
  
URGH I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!! I never have time to write my fic cause school started, my hockey season started and right now it's christmas just got over!!! i'm like way off track.... but i do know what i'm typing for the next 3 chapters, lol i daydream often lol  
  
OH YEAh!! I found out another thing about season 2!! REI HAS AMBER/YELLOW EYES in season 1, in season two guess what happens? ah-huh hi eyes change!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ugh they went brown! i mean YELLOW so looked better and driger is a tiger, and tigers usually have YELLOW EYES!!!  
  
LOL ^,^ i get worked up over little things like those lol don't mind me!  
  
lol any way i hope you enjoyed this chapter, my hockey season is only have over so i may not update that quick okays?????   
  
well PEACE OUT! ,,\_/ ((my pathetic attempt at a peace sign))  
  
^ ^  
  
( + ) ( + ) OMG!!!! i'm like a total nerd lol ^,^ that's me  
  
0   
  
now REVIEW 


	4. Secrets revealed and THE REACTION

_Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, enough said..... however I do own aya kinomoto who i created and her bitbeast Galdrix, the silver winged wolf._  
  
**Thanks to the following for reading chapter 3;**  
  
**YamiClara** - Yes I have decided to keep at this story! Thanks for liking it!  
  
**BlackLightning019** - you been with me since the beggining! Thanks! lol and I resent that,,,, I'm not THAT big of a nerd!  
  
**black demon wolf** - Really?! your character's name is Aya Kinomoto.... That's weird... I created Aya 3 years ago,,, then I finally decided to put her in a story.... AND YES THIS IS FREAKY! lol thier both kai pairings too! lol but I don't think i'm your twin but hey it would be kewl lol! e-mail me sometime!  
  
**_Author notes_**: Ok....I know it's been a LONG time since I updated... I had severe writers block and lack of readers and reviews to keep me motivated.... yes I know my story has a slow start but... I will get better,,,, I'm just that kind a person who likes to give lots of detail first to get a good piture in my readers head! Sorry if this bothers people but HEY! THIS IS ME! .  
  
_check out my website - there you will find a few pics of this_  
  
_(the pics are pretty old when i drew them so yeah)_  
  
**Chapter 4** : Secrets revealed and 'THE REACTION'  
  
Aya woke with a start as a cold breeze blew across her face. She was in the same postition as the night before, slouched in the corner of the couch with her ball cap tipped over her eyes. She felt a warmness over her body and noticed a soft fleece blanket drapped around her.  
  
She let out a small groan and tilted her head towards the sliding doors leading out onto the small deck. It was open. Rei was standing there, leaning over the railing.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Rei asked, He must have noticed Aya awakening.  
  
"Alright" she mumbled, making her way towards him.  
  
"So you have any idea what your going to do now?" He asked turning towards her.  
  
"No clue" she sighed. "I obviously can't go back to my team" She said lettting out another long sigh.  
  
"Do you have any relatives?"  
  
"..." Aya stared at her feet.  
  
Rei looked at her, not sure if he should push the question any further.  
  
"Well my parents passed away a long time ago, they were practically the only relatives I had."  
  
"Oh sorry to hear that..." He responded.  
  
"Don't worry about it" She smiled brightly. "I hate living in the past"  
  
He smiled brightly in return. She hated lying to her own cousin, her only living relative left. She had to tell him the truth, then maybe she could start her new, hopefully happy life.  
  
"Ok Rei I have something serious to tell you, I hope you take this well and please don't think any different of me.." Aya started nervously.  
  
"I'm all ears" he said, waiting for her answer.  
  
"well, I'm not exactly what you think I am..."  
  
"How so?" He replied. If Aya didn't now any better she could swear there was a grin on Rei's face. What could possibly be so funny? She shook it off and continued.  
  
"Well" she stumbled a bit. She was figiting very badly and was making no eye contact with him what so ever, she was completely focused on her feet. Slowly but surly though, her hand made it's way to her ball cap, and removed it from her head, letting her long hair come down, "..I'm not exactly a guy.."  
  
Rei burst out laughing and wasn't able to stop.  
  
"And what's so funny may I ask?" Aya said with an angry look.  
  
"Well, heh.. me and kai already knew that" he answered scratching his head.(( A/N: O.o)) This confused her more. "We were there when that guy kissed you."  
  
The comment cause her to blush but Rei didn't seem to notice.  
  
"He said your name to.... Anya was it? no wait was it Anna?"  
  
"Aya..." She corrected.  
  
"Aya,,, ok...yeah...." He paused "Why?"  
  
"Why's my name aya?" she asked, clearly confused.  
  
"No no no... I meant why did you like crossdress?"  
  
She glared at him. "I didn't 'crossdress'... i dressed and acted more boyish"  
  
"Ahhh you mean like a tomboy"  
  
"**_SHUT UP_**!" aya shout out.  
  
"Kidding Kidding... anyway why?"  
  
"Well I wanted to be on a team, I looked into alot of teams and there were no openings. Then one day i seen a notice that said the Blade Busters were looking for a new member." She continued. " But they only accepted males and i was kinda desperate... I tried out and made the team.... soon enough though.. they found out."  
  
Rei seemed like he was holding back something.  
  
"If you have a question just say it... I don't mind.. it's kinda nice being able to finally tell someone."  
  
"oh ok, ummm well what did they do when they found out?" Rei asked.  
  
"Nothing at first, they kept it a secret to my suprise." she blushed slightly " Ummm this part is kinda embarrassing...they eventually well erm..."  
  
"Go on tell me , I won't laugh" He re-assured her. Of coarse she could tell him... he was family, even if he didn't know it yet.  
  
" Well they started touching me in um ways i didn't like, then eventually started to hit me." Aya just stared at the floor.  
  
"Aya... why didn't you try to leave?"  
  
"I had no where to go.. when i eventually had enough Craig wouldn't let me go."  
  
"Sorry to here that" Rei apologized.  
  
"Umm Rei... Shut up!" she smiled. "It's not you fault, it's in the past and what's done is done, kay?"  
  
"Well I hope you don't mind but I have one last question"  
  
"Shoot away" Aya replied cheerfully.  
  
A smirk went on his face. "What would you do if...." He reached down for his water bottle. "I did 'THIS!" He made an attempt to spray water at her, but by then she had already ran back inside. Rei followed her.  
  
"I swear Rei... If _**ONE**_ drop of that hit's me I'm gonna-  
  
"**WHO WANTS PIZZA?!!**" Tyson shouted busting through the door.  
  
Aya and Rei skidded to a stop and went crashing to the floor. (( A/N: ouch... stupid tyson ))  
  
Tyson set his pizza box down, and squatted next to the fallen Aya and started pulling at her hair "Wow jason you got really long hair"  
  
"First of all That **HURTS**! and second of all I have a reason unlike you and your long hair... cause i'm a girl!" Aya spat out.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" Tyson yelled jumping back, this causing Rei to laugh non-stop at his reaction.  
  
Finally Tyson calmed down. "Ummm is your name _still_ Jason?"  
  
"NO, my name's Aya....what do you think I am a freak?!"  
  
"Well.." Tyson started but stopped when he recieved a death glare from aya. "Well Aya, If your a girl wouldn't you feel uncomfortable sharing a room with a couple of guys?"  
  
"Not really, it's not like they would try something... and if the did I would have punched them in the nose"  
  
"Ummm yeah" Tyson replied.  
  
"Besides" Aya turned to Rei, who was now calming down from his laugh attack and taking a sip out of his water bottle. "I'm pretty sure my cousin is better than that" she finished with a smile.  
  
Rei spat out his water, which ended up hitting tyson square in the face.  
  
"Gross man!" Tyson half yelled, wiping his face off.  
  
"That's besides the point Tyson" Rei said, then turned to Aya. "What are you talking about Aya?"  
  
"Aww don't you remember me?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Not really, sorry to break it to you but I only had one cousin and she left a long time ago." Rei said seriously.  
  
"Well I'm back.." Aya smiled again. "And if you don't believe me take a look at this" Aya took the locket from around her neck and passed it to Rei. "Does it look familiar?"  
  
"He could have seen that at any store" Tysonsaid, butting in.  
  
"Let him open it moron!" aya said, finally getting off the ground.  
  
"Fine I will" Rei said, while opening the wolf tooth locket. " But your gonna be pretty embarrassed when-" Rei noticed the to pitures inside.  
  
One piture was of his Aunt and uncle holding his cousin... the other was his cousin aya, Mariah and himself as children.  
  
"Like I was saying" Rei continued. "_Your_ gonna be pretty embarrassed when I tackle you to the ground"  
  
"Huh? Whoa-" was all Aya could say before she was knocked to the ground, laughing all the way.  
  
Tyson stared blankly at the two who managed to end up on the floor... again. "So _this_ means?..."  
  
Rei looked up at Tyson " Tyson meet my cousin Aya!"  
  
**_AUTHORS NOTES_**  
  
Well that only took me about like forever to update! well i hope you enjoyed it and I hope it doesn't take another 8 months for the next chappy....  
  
Please review _give large puppy dog eyes_


	5. Walking, Talking, Juiceboxes and crazy o...

_Disclaimer: I think you know the speech_

Thanks to the following for reviewing chappy 4!;

**x1nfernal :** Ummm I might add Tala to the fic cause he's the only one I remember... ' sorry I haven't watched this anime for about a year... I'm finishing cause I don't like itwhen other people don't finish fics, that way I'm not a hypocrite... but hopefully I can pull through... I'm a bit rusty. Oh I read your user profile, you like sound awesome.... you got msn?

**Drain Star:** Thanks for the review, I read your profile too! I like rurouni kenshin too... I LOVE final fantasy! I have 1,2,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,10-2 lol ... I'm so with your pairing so don't worry......and I'm also weird and say random things lol Dude 0.o do you have msn?

**Kai's Little Angel:** no I don't have the chance to write often.. ' gomen.....well my exact double (lol sorry '), I updated! : P

**Bloody-Shadows: **I updated!...after a while... I read your profile too (' I read everyone's) I love that music too! How cool is that!?

**BlackLightning019:** well I know you read it..... How come your damn comp won't let you review?! lol anywho thx!

_Author's Notes_: Ok things might get a bit more interesting ok? I mean now that most of the secrets are out! This chapter is basically just everything getting straightened out, and a little bit of Aya and Kai spending some time together. Kai's a little OOC though... oh well

_Confusing thought:_ I was watching TV and beyblade came on,, it was another new season,,, and then everything went down hill,,, there's a new guy Daichi and Kai quits the team and goes back to Tala's team and I'm confuzzled.... anyone wanna explain.... and Rei is with the white tigers again, and max is gone and I'm majorly umm confused....

* * *

Chapter 5:Walking, Talking, Juiceboxes and crazy old men

Rei looked up at Tyson "Tyson meet my cousin Aya!"

Tyson shrugged. "Meh...anyway back to my question... WHO WANTS PIZZA!" Tyson said, shouting out the last part.

Aya turned to Rei. "Is he always stupid / spazmatic?" (( don't forget to pronounce the '/' (slash) guys ))

"Pretty much" Rei sighed.

"Well" Tyson started impatiently, "Are you coming or not?"

"Come on Rei, Let's go before he starts to cry" Aya said laughing.

They all made there way into the hall.

"Shouldn't we get Kai or Max?" Aya asked, not wanting to leave them out.

"Well Kai's out training, Don't mind him _he_ has no life and Max went to look for a blade shop" Tyson answered, sounding more intelligent, which was rare.

"Kay" Aya replied simply.

They were currently downtown and Tyson was leading them to the pizza place.

"Uh guys" Aya started "I'm really not hungry so I'm gonna go walk around town"

"Ah come on Aya, You gotta be hungry, I'M STARVED!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Yeah Aya, I haven't seen you in years, you have to spend some time with us" Rei protested.

"Well I promise we'll spend time later, but I'd rather go walk around" Aya thought for a second "How about we meet back at the hotel around 4:00?"

"Alright" The guys agreed, "More Pizza for me!" Tyson added.

"Kay, c'ya!" Aya waved then headed in the opposite direction.

((Alright so far it's boring, I'll try and make it better . XD ))

Aya walked around town until' she seen a bench and decided to take a rest. She asked everyone but she still managed to NOT find the blade shop. It was frustrating, she really wanted to find Max and tell him the truth too. It would save them alot of confusion later. But of coarse, no, she had to be horrible with directions. She looked at her watch, it was 1:00, she was fed up and starting to get really hungry.

"GAH! WHERE THE HELL IS THE BLADE SHOP!"

"Ummm, Right beside you" Said a male voice from behind her, She turned around, It was Max.

"Of coarse,,,, It's TWO buildings away...." she stared. "Anywho I found you so I guess it doesn't matter"

"Do I know you?" Max asked, clearly confused. Oh yeah... she didn't tell him yet.

"Ok, Here I go... Well Hi I'm Aya, you know me as Jason, No I'm not a cross-dresser and Rei's my cousin" she said very calmly.

The information didn't seem to sink in so Aya told him the WHOLE story. Agetr the story he still had a blank look on his face.

30 seconds later.

"Oh...."

"Good Boy" Aya chimed sarcastically. "Anywho, I gotta run but we have to meet up with the team at 4:00 back at the hotel"

"Alright c'ya around little Rei" he said running off.

Aya sighed hoping that 'Little Rei' wouldn't be some kind of future nickname.

Yet again... Aya was lost. She found another bench and sat down.

'Now if I could just find that Jackass Kai...' She thought whilesetting her backpack beside her.

Yes, she did actually only speak with him once, but he gave an awful bad first impression...But it didn't mean she'd hold it against him, she was going to have to learn how to get along with him anyway, seeing as she was most likely going to be around him for the next couple of days.

"Now if I were an arrogant bastard, where would I be?" Aya spoke to no one in particular. ((If Kai was mean to you wouldn't YOU be mad too? - -' stupid bastard lol please don't hit me people!))

Now she checked uptown, downtown, various stores and alley's, subways ((trains not resturant )) and by the bridge twice. There were only two places she didn't check. They were the hotel where her only 'so called team' were, deffinatly not going there, and the park.

"Well" she spoke aloud again. "I guess I'm going to the park"

Kai was sitting under a tree in the park. ((foreshadowing! lol I wonder what what will happen 0.0))

He was think about last night. That guy..er...girl ((yes he knows remember)), why did Rei insist on helping the girl? Now there just gonna have a tag along bothering them. He sighed slightly, put his head back, closed his eyes and-

"SURPRISE!" Aya screamed, jumping out infront of him.

Kai's eyes shot open and stared up at her. What was this girls problem?

"Hi, before you walk away let me explain something" Aya spoke to kai, plopping down in front of him on the grass.

Kai gave her and 'odd' look, wouldn't this be a challenge to ignore...

"Ok" She began. "You may not reconize me but my name's Aya. I was Jason, but as you knew i'm a girl."

Kai rolled his eyes, where was this going...

Aya, seeing as he was losing interest fast, stared to speak again. "But what you don't know is that the rest of your team knows too...that and I'm not a cross-dresser."

"Anything else or can I leave?" Kai asked boredly.

"Oh I'm Rei's cousin, If that helps any" She added. This part caught his attention.

'Just great' He thought. 'She'll be tagging along even more'

"Your Rei's cousin?" he asked plainly.

"Yeah" She grabbed his hand and shook it. "Aya Kinomoto, nice to_meet you_ meet you" ((cause that's so much cooler than just plain meeting a person))

Kai stood up and started to leave.

"Where are we going?" She asked, standing up and following him.

"What do you mean 'we'?" he shot back. Aya let his rudeness go right past her ears and ignored it.

"Meaning I'm going with you, beside it's 3:00pm, we have an hour before were supposed to meet the team back at the hotel" she replied smoothly.

He just kind of nodded as they walked in silence, which wouldn't last long. ((guess who'll 'break' that?))

"You hungry?" Kai asked, surprisingly speaking. ((HA HA you guessed wrong! - : P))

"Well I haven't eaten yet,,," she started "I'm craving pudding..no...wait" she paused "Marshmellows!"

Kai looked over at her with that 'odd' look again.

"Oh! and a juicebox!" Aya smiled happily.

"Juicebox?" he question.

"Yeah! and kraft diner,,, with CHOPSTICKS!" she said excitedly. ((umm Let's pretend their in the U.S. for random tournaments... Japan isn't fitting the scenario.....- Go me! And my lack of organization for this fanfic))

"So you want marshmellows, a juicebox and kraft diner?" He questioned again, to make sure the sun hadn't gotten to her.((lol eh Jacelyn?))

"With chopsticks" she added, looking around, and spotting a hot dog cart "Or a hotdog would do, Come on" she finished, taking him by the hand and draging him over.

They were making there way back to the hotel, eating hotdogs.

Aya looked over to Kai, he didn't seem to be the 'hot dog' type...oh well, everyone's gotta eat. Or maybe she's broken down his 'cold' barrier... nah, he's just hungry.((OMG Kai's sooo OOC it's funny))

They walked for a few more minutes until' Aya realized something "which way is the hotel?"

Kai stopped and looked around, Aya, jumping to conclusion, took this as a 'no' and ran towards the road. Leaving Kai, wondering what stupid stunt she'll pull.

He walked over to the road by her, where she was obviously trying to stop a car. "What are you doing?"

"Asking for Directions"

"The hotel is-

"-**LOOK!** an old guys driving, they always slow down." she said, walking almost infront of the car. Either she was showing off or just plain stupid.

The car didn't slow down.

Aya stood there.

The car kept it's pace.

"**MOVE!**" Kai yelled at her.

6 meters from the car and Aya _finally_ jumped out of the way.

"Are you an idiot or something? you could've got-

"- Dirty old man! This isn't CANADA!" she roared not listening to Kai (( I'm canadian, I'm aloud... I swear, we drive fast! it's kickass! yah!!!))

She turned to Kai who rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "I know here the hotel is."

"And you didn't tell me earlier?"

"I did, _you_ weren't listening"

"Oh sorry...."

Aya followed Kai who was heading for the hotel.

"You have to admit it though Kai, At least your not bored when I'm around"

He smirked a bit "Yeah, I guess" ((Great Kai... Give her encouragement - -;))

* * *

ok ok I know, I was suppose to get them to the tourney this chapter... But them's the breaks! ' SORRY they'll get there next chappy PROMISE! 

This chapter was my pathertic attempt to put some humor to keep you guys reading. ' Most of the moments in this chappie with aya and kai were actual conversations and events that happened to me and my friends. Let's just say We can get very bored.

Was this chapter to long? To short? Tell me please, I want to find out whats a good lenth of chapter

Please review if you have any comments, complaints, Ideas and yes even flames!

And remember people, If you see someone feeling down be sure to go give them a hug... then run away screaming RAPE! (yes I have actually done that ok?)


	6. Getting Closer

Disclaimer: I tried to own many animes but the court won't let me so I won't even bother trying to get this one... 

**Thanks to the following for reading chapter 5;**

**x1nfernal:** Holy cow you read it fast, I went out of the room and I came back and it was like "you have a review" lol kinomoto is sakura's last name, it's a common japanese lastname though, I didn't want a fancy complicated one Thanks for reviewing, yeah i can't wait to see what happens either since I haven't totally decided... sigh

**Kijo-Kana:** (Formally my retarded friend Blacklightning019) ' yeah, If I can find the time I'll try and make it longer : ) And yes I plan on talking about THOSE memories too .. If they fit in.

**Bloody-Shadows:** Yes Canadians rok! nuff said... . I swear, you have to be careful of old canadian men on the road O.O their not like the slouched old men in florida,, there all nascar wannabe drivers! :D Thanks for the review! :D

* * *

**Chapter 6: Getting Closer**

The bladebreakers were waiting for Aya and Kai outside in the hotel parking lot. Rei was starting to get worried, but could be keeping them? He was sure they were ok but he couldn't help it. Yes, Kai was often late but that's not what he was worried about, Kai could handle himself, It was Aya he was worried about.

"Hey Max! what time is it?" Rei asked. Recieving a sigh from Max.

"It's 4:30 Rei, just like it was 30 seconds ago..." He spoke plainly. "You don't have to worry about them, there fine I'm sure of it"

"Your right" Rei sighed in agreement.

Kai and Aya were slowly but surely making their back from downtown. the road was more of an uphill road and Aya could start to feel a pain in her legs.

"Phew, I guess I have to start training and jogging again" she said while trying to keep up with Kai. She got a 'your pathetic' look in reply. Aya'a turmoil was soon over when they hit a plateau. "How much farther 'til the hotel Kai?"

"4 Blocks" was his simple reply.

"That's good I suppose" she said looking at her watch "damn it's 4:30, Rei is going to kill me when we-

She froze as soon as they rounded a corner. Kai stopped and turned to her with an akward look.

"What's wron-

He was cut off when Aya wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. Before he could say anything she spoke quietly. "I'm sorry Kai, but please don't let him see me"

Kai looked around, what was she talking about? Then there he say them, her old teammates, walking towards them laughing amongst themselves. ((I didn't have name for that team did I?)) He could feel her shiver slightly and sob as they came closer, craigs' voice well within ear shot. Kai decided to just let them pass, he didn't feel like starting anything, besides they were already late.

Aya could feel her blood pulse faster and faster as they passed, it seem like an eternity before they finally passed her.

Craig and his 'gang' rounded the corner Kai and Aya had just come from, yet Aya didn't move. She just stayed in that postition, her eyes glued shut. She was still shivering slightly.

"They're gone"

She pulled away slowly and took in a deep breath. "Sorry" she mumbled, "I wanted to make sure he was gone...let's get going"

She started walking again and Kai followed, he was still quite flustered by her actions. He wasn't used to being touched, besides that fact that he was usually the one to not let people touch him.

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

"What if we go look for them?" Rei spoke suddenly.

"Rei... they're not THAT late" Tyson said, sick of Rei's worrying. ((wow, normally it's ppl getting sick of Tyson))

"Yeah" Max added. "It's only 5, they probably just lost track of time"

"Or they could be just right there" Tyson pointed out, spotting them walking into the parking lot.

Rei jumped up to meet them as they Kai and Aya walked over to the rest of the team.

"Where were you guys?!" Rei started. Aya just kept her head focused on he feet, she was still a little nervous that she could still run into Craig at anytime. "Are you alright?" Rei asked, noticing her little depression.

Aya snapped out of her little depression state and looked up with a wide (fake) grin. "Of coarse!" she chimed fakely. "By the way I'm really hungry, can we get something to eat?"

"Sure" Rei said, convinced she was ok. "But we just found out something after you left."

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Well the ride to the next town is a long one, and there happens to be a bus leaving tonight, and one tomorrow morning. So we can take this one in about three hours, arrive tomorrow morning. Or we can take the one tomorrow morning, and arrive that that night."

"We can vote" Max raised his idea.

"Sure" Rei replied.

'The quicker we leave, The quicker I can get away from craig.' Aya thought.

Tyson and Max weren't too thrilled in sleeping on a bus so they picked tomorrow morning. Rei thought logical and pick the one tonight so they would be able to get a hotel tomorrow. Aya had her own reasons for the quicker one, All that was left was Kai.

"Well Kai?" Tyson spoke impatiently.

Kai kind of stared at them blankly. "I don't care."

"Please pick" Aya pleaded, wanting to know if she had to spent one more night in this city or not.

"I'll pick for you!" Tyson shouted.

"Shut up Tyson" Kai spoke back. "Were leaving tonight."

"alright then!" Max shouted. "LET'S GO EAT!" Tyson added.

Aya was upstairs packing while the rest of the team were still downstairs eating. She wasn't hungry at all, she only said she was to change the subject.She wasn't really packing more or less, it was more going through her stuff. She hadn't really unpacked anything when she came. She went through her clothes, most of them were old and needed to be re-placed, Maybe she could enter herself in the tournament and win some money. 'It sucks not having a sponsor anymore' Aya thought to herself. She continued to rumage her stuff, just some random items, her brush that had no handle, a deck of cards, broken hair elastics, her walk-men which didn't like to work often and some scratched cd's. Yeah, she really needed some new junk.

The door creaked and caught her attention. It was Kai.

"You already done eating?"

"Yeah, I got to pack"

"Yeah" she replied picking up her dark backpack by one of the shoulder straps. "Were leaving in-

-SNAP

"-2 hours" she finished as she watched all her stuff spill on the the floor. One of the shoulder straps had snapped before she could close her back. "Damn it" she mumbled as she knelt down to pick up her stuff.

"You need a knew pack" Kai said, kneeling down to pick up the stuffed wolf cub at his feet. Aya blushed slightly when he handed it to her.

"Your right I do." Aya replied, taking the wolf. "I've had this for years" she said, putting the light blue and silver toy into her back pack. "I can't even remember where I got it" Kai sort of nodded as a reply and started to pack his own gear. Aya ran her finger through her hair and realized she should take a shower. She grabbed some clean cloths and walk into the bathroom.

"I'll be out in a second" she called out to Kai, assuring she would be ready. He should have the brains to figure out she was going to shower once she turned the shower on.

She took a 15 minute shower, got changed into a a pair of dark jeans and a loose red shirt. She tied her hair up into a high ponytail, not want to dry it, and then realized in the mirror how bad her arm really was. The gash was disgusting so she quickly cleaned it and re-bandaged it. she walked out of the bathroom in a puff a steam.

"Whoa, cool effects" Tyson teased. The whole team was in the room waiting for her.

"Did I take that long?" she asked looking at her watch. Since she had to change and re-bandage her cut she realized she had taken a whole hour. "Opps sorry" she said rubbing the back of her head, letting her arm become visible.

"WHOA! Can I see the cut?" Tyson said in awe.

"No!" she shouted back, after all that effort of cleaning it, no way was she taking the bandage off.

"Anyway let's get going" Rei said, ending that conversation before it had a chance to get farther than that.

The bus came into view from the bus stop, they were the only ones there. They boarded the bus and looked around for seats, they were quite a few seats available, Max, Tyson and Rei sat in the middle section and Kai headed towards the back. Aya say beside Rei than looked towards the back.

"Why doesn't he site with us?" she question aloud.

"Don't worry, he likes to have time to himself sometimes" Rei thought about his answer. "Ok maybe not sometimes, all the time is more like it" Aya smiled to his second answer.

"So what have you been up to ever since you left?" Rei asked

Aya smiled and cheerfully told about her life, At least the parts about former teams. She skipped alot of gap hole in her life, some of them she didn't want to share with people and others she wanted to forget completely.(( Don't worry, you guys will find out soon enough )) Rei seemed content on her answer and left it at that. They showed each other their blades, she wasn't surprised to she that Rei had recieved drigger from their village. Tyson and Max got into the conversation and showed their blades and traded storys.

"I'm a little tired so i'm going to rest for a bit ok guys" Aya could feel her eyes droop from lack of sleep.

"Go for it, the bus will wake you up when we get their" Max spoke.

"Thanks"Aya replied as she dug through her bag for her walkmen. She put the head phones on and squeezed her player together, hoping it would work. She managed to get it working and laid her head back, her eyes closed and she soon feel asleep.

The bus hit a bump and her walkmen started to skip. Aya awoke to a constant buzzing in her ear, she groan as disgarded her walkmen and looked at her watch. It was 1:00 am. 5 hours. She looked around, everyone on the bus was asleep except for the bus driver, she looked towards the back, And Kai. Seeing as fell asleep at 9:30, she wasn't tired anymore. She got up and sat beside Kai who was looking out the window.

"Hey" she started, trying to make samll talk. "Why aren't you sleeping"

"Not tired" one of his usual simple replys.She shrugged off his reply and looked around, and realized everyone had food wrappers.

"Did you guys stop somewhere?" She asked him

"Yeah around 11, at a convience store" he said simply.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?"

"We did, you were to tired, you said so"

"Oh" aya spoke confused, then smiled "I must have been very tired because I don't remember" There was an akward silence,

"Thank you again for today" Aya mentioned once again, which was followed by another silence, but surprisingly it was Kai to break that silence, He had a question of his own.

"Your attitude, why do you cover it?" he asked, still staring out the window at the changing scenery.

She knew exactly what he meant it was no use acting dumb.

"No use acting dumb I suppose" Aya started "Your not entirly right though, yes I do cover it up with random outburst, rushes of energy and act of sillyness... I used to be so quiet and dead serious, and quite often I like time to myself, but I actually enjoy some of those moments, makes me feel more alive. And I guess I just want to fit in with you guys." ((very deep, but true))

Kai didn't answer, he was considering her point.

"But I guess it wouldn't hurt to be me more often" she finished up with a smile "It feels kind of nice smiling"

"Kai..." Aya started again "Can I see your blade?"

Kai looked at her questioningly but then pulled it out and handed it to her. She looked at intensley, then looked back at Kai, They both looked so Familiar, but she couldn't quite remember.

She quickly went through her life, at 8 year parents died, then she ran away, But where? She could never really remember, she always just skimmed over it, she always told people she joined a junior team, then she kind of led herself to believe it. She could remember when she was 13 and actually joined a team, but ages 8 through 12 were mostly a blur. She stared at his blade, then his face, his blade again and then his face once more...his face, those markings...

"Kai, those markings..." she stared, This caught his attention right away, Kai stared back at her, obviously interested in her topic. The back of her head itched badly, giving her a headache. "Nevermind" she said handing back his blade, "I'm tired, I'm going back to sleep" she was tired, but honestly she just couldn't really put it into words what she was trying to say. She let the thoughts and flashes slip her mind and fell asleep right away, she would think about this tomorrow. ((Next to Kai, lucky...))

Aya woke to Tyson poking her forehead.

"Yo, wakey wakey" Tyson urged her to open her eyes, "Everyone's getting off the bus"

"Kay" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes, she looked to her side. 'Kai must have already got up' she thought,

When everyone was off she finally realized the only ones outside was her team.

"Where's everyone else?" she said, looking around again.

"The driver was nice enough to make an extra stop for us" Max said happily, munching on a sandwich. "He dropped us off at the Registration office, and everyone else at the bus stop earlier"

"Oh" aya mumbled half a sleep, "And let me guess you guys stopped at another store"

"Yup" Rei answered for Max "And once again you had a hard time getting up"

"Ah man..." she sighed "Oh well, let's go registrate"

"Don't worry, you guys wait here and i'll go do it," Rei offered, also tossing Aya a sandwich. "I knew you'd be hungry"

"Awesome! your the best Rei" Aya opened the pack and starting eating, sitting down on the stairs outside the building. Rei went inside while the others waited, in about 5 minutes Rei was back out again.

"That was fast" Max started.

Rei hung his head in defeat, "Tyson, when you looked into this tournament did you realize it was a genders' compition?"

Tyson smiled "Yeah! That means guys and girls can participate right?" He asked, making sure of himself.

"No" Rei started, "It means you sign up in a group of two people, one male, one female, it works like any other tournament besides how the teams are..." Rei seemed very frustrated.

"You out dumbed yourself Tyson..." Max sighed, everyones' eyes on Tyson, who also had a look of defeat.

"No point in staying." Kai said simply.

"Wait a minute" aya started "How big is this tournament Rei?"

"Quite big actually, the BBA is holding it, there's going to be a few scouts looking for new playes and a grand prize of 4000$" Rei said, kind of disappointed.

"Convert that to yen for me Rei"

"ummm roughly.... uh.. a bit more than 400 000 yen" Rei said simply. This caused Tyson and Max eyes to widen, it was quite alot for a 2 player tournament.

"Ok" Aya stood up "I don't know about you guys, but I'd like to have that money, I don't have a sponsor like you guys. So you can either sob about this or call up some girls you know and enter, maybe have some fun with this, but either way I'm entering with one of you guys."

"Fine" Rei said, his mood lightening, "you pick, then we'll call people"

"Her eyes looked at each and everyone of them, Max was a defensize player which she didn't want, Rei was a Fast striker like her, Tyson was really good but she had a better idea, her mouth curved into a smirk, she was staring directly at what she thought was the best player on this team.

"I pick you!" she said , pointing her finger directly at **Kai.**

* * *

Author's notes

Well I gave you a hint on her past and cleared up her personality, I hope. I Probably confused you alot, but It will all be discovered in the next chappy. And Yes the bus scene was long, heck the chappy was long but I just started and couldn't stop :) And little specks of Kai/Aya scenes... Kawaii!

Any way I did this late at night, if a managed to skip a paragraph, or have a lot of grammer errors so that people cannot read my fic, TELL ME PLEASE! That way I can fix it and re-post it

**KICK ASS PITURE ALERT!**

Kay, **x1nfernal** drew this kick ass piture of Aya! check it out! Just copy and paste the address; _((remove the spaces in the address))_

http:www. deviantart. com/ deviation /13350732/

And I drew two pics of aya so if you wanna check 'em out, by all means do so :) just copy and paste the addresses; _((remove the spaces in the address))_

http:www. deviantart. com/ view/ 13380923/

http:www. deviantart. com/ view/ 13092001/

Please Review! Before you check out the pics ;)


	7. AN : To my readers

_To all my Readers,_

I'm no dead ; …. Just in a coma V.V well not really but yeah. I know I haven't updated for a bit, but just as I was about to about computer started to act up, then I couldn't get on the net. One thing led to another and yeah my comp busted and I lost everything, including my update.  
This incident got me thinking; maybe it's a sign. I know I never really cared a lot about getting a bunch of reviews, sure it was great getting them, but at the time I wasn't going to stop writing just because of lack of reviews.

I used to say "You're a baby if you whine about no reviews" but now it's just discouraging. I was hoping to get 4 or 5 steady readers, People that would make me say "I should update more, there are people who like my story" But when I have 1 or 2 kind of steady readers, and 1 that comes and goes, and the rest that never came back… well you can see where this is going…  
I'm putting this story on hold until' I get some motivation for this story back. I've decided to work on a few other stories and I'm really excited to start working on them so I hope they turn out well

* * *

_Anyway I would like to thanks to;_

**XInfernal** – You have been steady ever since you started and the first to always review, you also comment my stuff on DeviantArt and you're an awesome person. Thanks for all you support.

**Kijo-Kana** – Well what can I say, you been with it since the beginning and you always tried to read my updates Thanks sis! Well your not my sis but every else seems to think so ;

**BloodyShadows** – what can I say my speed limit-breaking, Canadian friend? lol . . . umm Evanescence rocks and umm yeah! Thanks for your support and I hope you come back to reading this story when or if I update.

And the following people I never heard from but Thank you for having me on author alerts I guess.

_HeartlessDevil_

_Voqn Crepsley_

_Untoachable_

_Phoenix of Blackfire_

_Clueless Ally_


End file.
